The invention relates generally to fiber optic current sensing systems, and more particularly, to the monitoring of the operational health and condition of one or more components of the fiber optic current sensing system.
Fiber optic current sensors (FOCSs) and/or fiber optic current transducers (FOCTs) measure electrical current according to what may be generally referred to as the Faraday Effect. Specifically, the interaction of light with a medium (e.g., electric power conductor) in a magnetic field causes a rotation of the plane of polarization of the light by an angle that may be linearly proportional to a component of the magnetic field in a direction of propagation of the light. The polarization of the light may be then measured to determine the magnitude of the current flowing through, for example, a power conductor. However, certain components of FOCS systems and/or FOCT systems may be susceptible to degradation over time. Thus, if semi-regular preventive maintenance is not performed, the respective systems may become less effective in measuring the current. It may be useful to provide a system to monitor the operational health of FOCS and/or FOCT systems.